1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system containing a plastic drain pan and more particularly, to an air conditioning assembly containing a plastic drain pan assembled with a fan cover hanging bracket and a coil supporting bracket for tightly receiving an air conditioning coil with a pair of plastic hand units, and an air cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of air conditioners are well known in the art. Such air conditioners contain a drain pan made of steel which is directly mounted to a fan cover and a motor. However, there are many problems with the prior art air conditioners, that is, (1) the metallic primary pan eventually becomes rusty and clogs up the outlet for draining water from the drain pan; (2) it is difficult for the drain pan to support the air conditioner because of the additional weight caused by the metal pan; and (3) electric leakage is developed since the drain pan and a hanger for the motor are made of metal which, when in contact with wires from the motor, contributes to the leakage.
In order to avoid such problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,269, U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,558, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,704, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,919 disclose a plastic primary pan for use in conjunction with air conditioners. However, these air conditioners assembled with such prior plastic primary pans suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, (1) since generally the air conditioning coil is put on the interior of the plastic primary pan, it is very difficult to take out the primary pan therefrom for a repair of a replacement; (2) since the condensate water falls down directly on the inner bottom of the primary pan, an amount of condensate water is gathered on the outer bottom of the primary pan; (3) since the air conditioning coil is disposed over the interior of the primary pan in order to easily take out the primary pan from the air conditioner, the air blow stream from an air outlet of the fan cover can escape through a space formed between the interior of the primary pan and the air conditioning coil; (4) since an air conditioning coil holder and an air conditioning coil seat are made of metal, it is very difficult to maintain a long life thereof because the metallic coil hand units and the coil seat become rusty; and (5) since there is no air cleaner disposed in the conventional air conditioner, the air conditioner is not expected to effectively perform continuous supplying and maintaining of fresh air indoors.